How the Triwizard Tournament began
by Sleepstar of Shadowclan
Summary: We all know that the Triwizard Tournament began seven hundred years ago. But how did the idea orginate? An One-Shot which involves OC's.


How the Triwizard Tournament began.

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter at all, nor do I own any regonisable characters. I only own the OCs.

Hogwarts, Seven hundred years earlier. A witch, who taught Divination at the school, was cleaning her crystal ball when she saw shapes forming. Looking into the ball, she saw that the shapes were Hogwarts students, taking part in some sort of tournament with other witches and wizards, who were clearly around the same age, but she didn't regonise them. _They must have been students from some other Wizarding School, _the Professor thought to herself. Suddenly she heard muttering, of students names and Houses who were to participate in the tournaments the Divination Professor saw in the crystal ball. _Harold Brown, Gryffindor, Violet Donavon, Ravenclaw, Unnamed Slytherin Champion, _ the list was long. _Annabelle Kirkman, Hufflepuff, Rachel Tudor, Hufflepuff, Leo Malfoy, Slytherin, Gordon McNarmara, Hufflepuff, Edgar Carmichael, Hufflepuff. _The list stopped. _Something must have happened in the future, _the professor thought to herself. _Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff, Harry Potter, Gryffindor, Horatio Brown, Ravenclaw, Mitzi Jones, Slytherin..._ After what seemed to be a lifetime, the Divination Professor stared at the crystal ball. _The students in the list are the ones who will participate in the tournament I saw in my crystal ball in the future. _Suddenly the Headmaster entered the room. "What's wrong, Ethelelda?" he asked. The Divination teacher looked at him. "I saw some students in the crystal ball and they're participating in some sort of tournament with some students from other wizarding schools. Then I heard the names of the students and Houses, and some of those names I didn't regonise at all." The Headmaster replied "Students such as Cedric Diggory are probably students that will attend this school in the future, but the first two names you heard, I seem to regonise them." The Divination Professor stared at him. "Violet's a First Year, but the fact her name is second seems to surprise me." The Headmaster muttered. "But the first name I heard, he's a Sixth Year, old enough to face challenges and has the qualities of a great wizard. It seems that he is meant to participate in the tournament with the two other schools seen. Beauxbatons and Drumstrang, and it shall be known as the Triwizard Tournament. The Tournament shall be held every five years, which will give First Years a chance of preparing for the next Tournament comes around, and this shall be used for picking out the most worthy student from each school, and there will be an age limit. Only Sixth and Seventh Years shall participate, and once the selection of Champions end, the goblet of fire will go out, and will relight once the next event occurs. I will write to the Heads of Beauxbatons and Drumstrang today, and if they agree, the Tournament will start next week." Then he headed back to the office. Sighing, the Divination Professor got back to her office. _If the other two Heads agree to the Triwizard Tournament, then the first three students whose names will come out of the Goblet of Fire will participate. But there will be dangers in the Tournament, but I'm sure the three picked will face the tasks with bravery and skill. _Suddely, the Headmaster emerged and whispered. "I sent out the letters, and will recieve a reply shortly." The door then opened and a Head Boy appeared. "Professor, what are you talking about?" he asked. "Ah, Octavius. I would like you to go and fetch a Mr. Brown from the Gryffindor Common Room. We're doing a shortlist of students for an event we have that? Good,off you go" the head explained to Octavius,the Head Boy. "I'm going that way as well, sir." the Head Boy replied before making his way to the Gryffindor Commin Room. Ten minutes later there was sounds of voices as Octavius announced "I'm back, and I've brought the one you asked for right here." He stepped back to reveal a stocky Sixth Year, with large green eyes and short brown hair. He was in his school clothes, with a red Gryffindor tie round his neck, and he was clutching his wand. "Can't you tell me what's going on, sir?" he asked, and the Headmaster explained "Your name's going onto a shortlist of students who are being selected for the Triwizard Tournament, but the Champion will be chosen at random next week. Now, I'm waiting for the Beauxbatons and Drumstrang Heads to reply back, and hopefully, they'll arrive next week." The Sixth Year looked nervous at the prospect of meeting students from other schools, but was curious at the Triwizard Tournament. "Sir,I think the owl's arrived" the student muttered. "Ah,that's from the Drumstrang Headmaster. He agrees to the plan, as long as each school does the hosting every three Tournaments. He will come with his shortlisted students next week" Then another owl emerged with another letter. "So, all Heads have agreed to the Triwizard Tournament. Oh, and Harold Brown? Don't tell anybody about the plan till tonight. Okay?" The Headmaster asked, and with that,Harold made his way back to class. "I've got a Third Year class in a minute." With that the Divination Professor went to her classroom. "The Triwizard Tournament, if it goes to plan, will be an enduring tradition" The Headmaster muttered as he went back to his office.

This is an One-Shot I came up with recently. By the way, some of the OC's will appear in a story about the First Triwizard Tournament.


End file.
